The Rise of Dalex
by DALEX17
Summary: To be the frist known palneswalker of your plane, well second to survive of your plane, sounds pretty cool right? Not when the leader of the Easteren nation trys to kill you. Still sound cool? How about when you need to fight the phyrexian horde. Rated T


**The Rise of Dalex**

On the plane of Sinnsii a plane of sophisticated machines and ancient magic the dates back to the year fifteen ac (after creation) in the Sinnsii calendar. Although there have been many of planeswalkers to come and visit, even live in this beautiful plane, not one has ever hailed from this plane until the year five-hundred five, when this young boy's spark ignites.

It was a dark and cold night, and young James Dalex was starring out his bedroom window, his fingers and face pressed against the cold glass window when his mother franticly ran into his room.

"James, gather your things we need to get out of here." James's mother said as she ran into the young boy's room.

"But why mother? Father isn't home yet and it is dark out." James whined.

Suddenly there was a loud crash; James could hear the shouts of men in the other rooms.

"James listen to me, your father loves you very much, more than you can ever imagine, remember that please don't forget it."

Three men with rifles entered the room.

"There she is fire!" one of the men yelled.

James watched in horror as his mother collapsed to the floor, he jumped as a pool of blood oozed from his late mother's wounds.

"Someone grab the boy before any one realizes we are here." One of the men said almost frighten by what had just happened.

"Hold on" A man said as he entered the room. "I have just received word from the chairman, we has changed are task he now wishes for the boy to be exterminated like the others of his kind." The messenger said.

"My kind?" James asked in complete terror.

"Listen son, back at the chairman's office he has some weird thingy that detects anyone who has the planeswalker spark, and the chairman is actually a planeswalker himself, and let's be honest here one plane is too small for two planeswalkers so like the rest from around the plane, you will be exterminated."

The man said right in James's face.

"No, no this cannot be happening, it just can't be." James said yelled covering his ears trying not to hear what they are telling him. "I don't want to be a planeswalker!"

"Well tough, you won't be one very long; actually you aren't one yet, but someday, maybe someday you might be, and that is what we are afraid of." The messenger said. "Now I shall leave you men to deal with this boy, I do not want his blood to be on my hands."

"I don't want his blood to be on my hands to as well." One of the men said.

"What? Come on you're a hired kill, that's what your paid to do, you find your target and you kill them is it really that hard I mean you just murdered a house wife who is also a mother." The messenger said in shear shock at the man's comment. "It is not that hard you take the gun and you"

At these words James closed his eyes waiting until he heard to firing of the rifle.

When James opened his eyes he was in the back alley of a gigantic metropolis.

"Hi, what's your name?" A young elf girl a year younger than James asked as she leaned over him. "Don't be frightened, here I'll give you my name first, my name is Isabella, what is yours?"

"James, are you an angle?" James asked still dazed by what had just happened minutes earlier.

"No, but I bet you're a planeswalker you know why" Isabella asked more happily than before. "Because I'm a planeswalker too, and I used my magic to find you.

"But I don't want to be a planeswalker." James said even more confused than before.

"Oh, I get it you just experienced a great trauma and that's what ignited your spark." Isabella said now more serious while simultaneously playing with her bright blonde hair. "So what was it?"

James remembered what had just taken place and is now on the verge of crying.

"I don't want to talk about it." James said now looking away from her.

"Ok, but trust me you seem to get over it quicker if you tell someone about it." Isabella said seeming more understanding now. "Well I tell you what, what if I took you to me mentor; who is also a planeswalker, to teach you how to harness your power." Isabella said so confident like she had just made an offer James just couldn't refuse.

"No not a chance in this forsaken plane." James yelled full of anger and rage.

"You don't even know what plane your on." Isabella said with her back now towards James.

"Then tell me please, what freaking plane are we on?" James said still yelling.

"Well, if you really must know, you are on the plane of Ravnica." Isabella said as she started to calm down. "And you're in the domain of the guild of Azorius."

There was a moment of silence between the two before James spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, a lot has happened and you're just scared." Isabella said. "Now let's go see my master, you have a lot to master before we can travel the multiverse together."

"What do you mean we?" James asked

"Well we palneswalkers need to stick together you know." She responded.

"I can see you are blushing." James said as he too started to blush.

"No I'm not!" Isabella said in her own defense and a little embarrassed because it was true.

Oh the years that past between the two, it only seemed like hours for them as the elf and the human grew stronger in power they grew strong in love. Yes like most, you fall in love with another. It wasn't till the year five hundred seven-teen ac (James was seven-teen and Isabella was six-teen), they were married.

The night of the their wedding

James carried Isabella to their wedding bed where he laid her a cross it.

"Ever since I've met you I always pictured how this day would go, I love you so much." Isabella said looking deep into James's eyes.

"I do too, more than anyone can comprehend." James said as he leaned in to kiss Isabella but was stopped before he could make contact.

"You never told me." Isabella said as she began to cry.

_Oh, crap I hope she didn't find out about –_

"Where do you come from?" Isabella asked.

"Why does it matter?" James said trying to too improve the situation.

"Why, does it matter? I just married a person who I've have no clue where they're from, and any _important_ back ground information."

"At this point Isabella was in tears"

"Ok, it time you knew everything." James said looking deep into Isabella's eyes

It took fifteen minutes for James to recall accurately the geography of the plane of Sinnsii, then the hardest part off all: the day James's spark ignited.

"So you're telling me that the chairman had your mother murdered and you were originally not to be killed but then he changed his mind and then your spark ignited." Isabella said trying to make senses of it all. "What about your father?"

"My father, he was the chairman's top general, he's probably a very wealthy man for my mother's death and my disappearance." James said in discussed at his assumption. "Well is that everything?"

"Yes it is thank you, now come here you." Isabella said in with a sassy attitude as she pulled James down on to the bed.

That night James had a vision, a horrid vision, Phyrexia took control of Sinnsii, however this is n not the first time Phyrexia has made its way to Sinnsii. About the year two hundred and sixty-seven ac, Phyrexian appeared on the plane after a successful attempt to open a portal to different planes, but the first plane to open was one taken by the Phyrexians.

It was early about sun rise when Isabella awoke; James had been awoken hours before her.

"Who knew getting knocked up could be so much fun; we should do it again some time." Isabella said before she realized James was distressed. " Sweetie what is the matter?"

"I should have gone back to my home plane after my training was complete." James said as he got out of bed and put back on his clothes.

"What! Now you're telling me you regret getting married to me?" Isabella yelled in rage. "So now what, you're going to go to your home plane, and bang someone else?"

James ignored her and continued to put his clothing on.

"Oh, you are so going to regret coming to this plane." Isabella said before she used her magic to throw James against the wall. "You have three chances to convince me not to squeeze your inners out."

"I'm not leaving you."

"One."

"I still love you."

"Two."

"If I don't go back my home plane will become part of Phyrexia."

After James said those words Isabella released him from her magical grip.

"Phyrexia? No, no, no! This cannot be happening, it just can't be!" Isabella cried.

"Isabella?"

"James, I lied, this isn't my home plane. My home plane was taken by Phyrexia"

"Then come with me." James said. "And tpghter we can stop it."


End file.
